Electric Flames
by Chaxra-san
Summary: 1sentence for LJ, with the AxelxLarxene pairing. Mentions of AkuRoku. T for sexual references. R&R plz?


Electric Flames

_By Chaxra-san_

Theme set: Gamma

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts (Set before CoM)

Pairing: Axel.x.Larxene (Larxel), hints of AkuRoku

Rating: PG13 for sexual references XD;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story... Or sentences. Whichever you want to choose.

For the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal. I might be doing Luxord.x.Roxas as well, depending on whether or not it's been claimed already.

R&R please

--

**#01 - Ring**

"Nobodies can't get married," she protested, but accepted the ring anyway.

**#02 - Hero**

Somehow Larxene knew that he wasn't going to come save her, because neither of them really believed in heroes.

**#03 - Memory**

They didn't remember their past lives, so Axel suggested they make the one they had together memorable.

**#04 - Box**

He had told her that the most important thing in the world was inside, and when she opened it, tears sprang to her eyes; because the thing inside was her name.

**#05 - Run**

Even though he'd swore he'd let her go, it was nearly impossible not to run to her side as she started fading away.

**#06 - Hurricane**

The first time Larxene saw him, there were butterflies in her stomach; the first time he spoke to her, there were hurricanes.

**#07 - Wings**

Larxene was grateful to Axel because he'd been the one to help her spread her wings and fly.

**#08 - Cold**

When the temperature dropped, Larxene asked for a blanket, revieved a kiss, and didn't feel so cold anymore.

**#09 - Red**

When Larxene opened her eyes in her new life as a Nobody, the thought that immediately registered in her head was about his rich crimson hair.

**#10 - Drink**

As she sipped her cocktail, XII idly pondered how on earth she was going to haul her knocked-out companion back up the stairs.

**#11 - Midnight**

Insomnia seemed to be a growing epidemic in Organization XIII, noted Axel, acknowledging Larxene's appearance beside him with a nod and a smirk.

**#12 - Temptation**

Axel decided that the temptation of Larxene's swaying hips passing him by was too much, and soon enough, those hips were rocking up into his.

**#13 - View**

As she stared out over the plains open-mouthed, he smirked at her with an I-told-you-so look, and asked if she was enjoying the view.

**#15 - Music**

The pair exchanged smiles as their shared favourite song came on the radio.

**#16 - Silk**

Larxene's head tilted back as the red silk slid off her shoulders, smirking because he knew she only dressed up for him to take it all off.

**#17 - Cover**

When Axel was informed of the Nymph's passing, he was glad he had worn his hood up that day, because no one could see the tears sliding down his face.

**#18 - Promise**

Only after he broke up with her, did she remember how long ago he'd said that he never keeps promises.

**#19 - Dream**

Her explanation was a smirk and the words, "In case you thought you were dreaming" - In response; Axel laughed and returned the favour.

**#20 - Candle**

Larxene pointed at Axel, saying she didn't need candles while he was around, and the redhead lifted his hands and let flames burst from his fingertips.

**#21 - Talent**

Axel believed that skilled people worked well together, and indeed, they were a dangerous pair.

**#22 - Silence**

There were few people that Axel could be with, not speak one word and be perfectly content with, and she was one of them.

**#23 - Journey**

He betrayed her, but she still found herself hoping he'd find happiness at his journey's end.

**#24 - Fire**

Everyone else said that fire and light are drawn to each other, while Larxene harboured the belief that fire and electricity, both creators of sparks, make the best combination.

**#25 - Strength**

Larxene still doesn't know how she found the strength to carry on after Roxas stole Axel away.

**#26 - Mask**

When Axel's true colours finally seeped out from underneath the carefully crafted mask, it was too late.

**#27 - Ice**

Larxene was the only one who could coax Axel outside when the snow started falling, after she reminded him that fire was stronger than ice, not the other way round.

**#28 - Fall**

He said he would always be there to catch her, which made the pain of hitting the ground more than she could take.

**#29 - Forgotten**

Larxene was not religious, but she found herself praying that Axel would never forget her; then told XI she must have sinned too many times, because God had said no.

**#30 - Dance**

She was so captivated by his movements, that she barely heard him when he asked her to dance.

**#31 - Body**

The Savage Nymph, Axel reflected, had a body worthy of a goddess, and he wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not when she said the same of him.

**#32 - Sacred**

To Larxene, 'I love you' were merely simple words, but coming from Axel it was the most divine thing she had ever heard.

**#33 - Farewells**

Saying goodbye to Larxene was usually easy, because they both trusted each other to return - it was harder than he'd anticipated, because this time he wasn't coming back.

**#34 - World**

When everything used to be perfect, she was the only thing in Axel's world; then her own world was torn into pieces by the arrival of a young blonde named Roxas.

**#35 - Formal**

After ten minutes, Axel gave up on finding a way to introduce himself to the newest member, and suggested they drop the formalities.

**#36 - Fever**

Although Axel had been the one complaining about ice being bad for his health, Larxene was the one who ended up fainting in the middle of the meeting the next day, and woke up to an overly worried pyro asking if she was okay.

**#37 - Laugh**

Axel was the only person she knew who could make her laugh like she meant it.

**#38 - Lies**

He was long gone, but Larxene would kill to hear his voice one last time, even though all he'd ever said to her were lies.

**#39 - Forever**

Axel had promised her forever, but they hadn't known that Roxas would want forever as well.

**#40 - Overwhelmed**

There were days where she felt like couldn't take the pressure, and she'd hide in her room trying not to scream, then there was a day that he held her as she cried - and the stress didn't bother her when he was nearby.

**#41 - Whisper**

The whispers said she should've listened to them and left him at the start, but privately Larxene was pleased that her dream had lasted as long as it had.

**#42 - Wait**

Axel often walked too fast for Larxene to keep up, so she threw a kunai into the wall in front of him so that it just avoided hitting him, and he quickly realized that it was her way of saying 'wait for me.'

**#43 - Talk**

Larxene was so nervous that she couldn't stop talking, and Axel discovered that the easiest way to calm her down -and shut her up- was to kiss her - which they both enjoyed very much.

**#44 - Search**

She didn't like to admit it, but Larxene was afraid of recovering her heart, because she didn't want to be separated from Axel - he noticed this and reassured her - honestly he didn't want to search for a heart, because he had Larxene, and didn't need anything else.

**#45 - Hope**

The Organization's belief that hope was pointless didn't stop him from dreaming that he'd see her again some day.

**#46 - Eclipse**

Although she'd been annoyed about them having to travel so far, she knew it was worth the sight; she'd never seen an eclipse before.

**#47 - Gravity**

Every kiss they shared made him feel like gravity was as nonexistent as their hearts.

**#48 - Highway**

After a particularly nasty flight along the space highway to Agrabah, Axel and Larxene swore that they were never going to even look a gummi ship ever again.

**#49 - Unknown**

The mistake Axel regretted the most was when he'd kissed Roxas, and thought, 'What Larxene doesn't know can't hurt her', because in the end it hurt her most of all.

**#50 - Breathe**

Both still wish that the other were breathing, even more that they could breathe the same air like they used to.

--

R&R please?


End file.
